Family, Friendship and Freedom
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This story is a crossover, mainly set in Storybrooke, but will involve Wonderland characters, it is set after Season 4 Episode 3. It will also feature completely new characters and be about family, friendship and freedom. Emma/Baby Neal, Anna/Elsa and Will/Anastasia are examples of the relationships I hope to explore.
1. Chapter 1

**Family, Friendship and Freedom**

This story is a crossover, mainly set in Storybrooke, but will involve Wonderland characters, it is set after Season 4 Episode 3. It will also feature completely new characters and be about family, friendship and freedom. Emma/Baby Neal, Anna/Elsa and Will/Anastasia are examples of the relationships I hope to explore.

**Chapter 1**

A long time ago in the bright light of midday, when everything is at its busiest a lone woman wearing a hooded cloak walks out of a door and into a private, enclosed courtyard garden. She goes right up to the gate and takes a deep breath before opening it. After a few moments she is about to walk out when she hears a gentle chuffle sound right behind her and so, she turns around to see her pet tiger standing there.

"I have to go Rajah, I have to see what's out there" she says, bending down and stroking the side of her beloved pet's head.

"I have never been outside this palace in all my life, there's a hundred thousand things to see out there, new horizons and wonders unknown, I have to go"

At that point she stands back up and looks out over the town (which she can see at the bottom of the hill) before taking another deep breath and walking towards it, excited at seeing things she had never seen before.

Later that same day she was walking through the market, looking around her at all the new sights, smells and sounds. She revelled in her new environment, happy that she had finally plucked up the courage to leave the palace to see it. A few minutes later, there was a commotion, she turned around and saw a young man, running, being chased by bigger, surly looking men, so she backed away and let them run past her.

A little while later, deciding that she should get back to the palace before anyone notices that she has gone she decides to make her way back, turning into a street she walks into the man who was being chased, he looks cagey and is staring all around him.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir"

"It's fine"

"I know you, you were being chased earlier"

"You saw that huh"

"The whole market saw"

"Nice to meet you ma'am, I'm Aladdin"

"I'm, ... Yasmin"

"Is that really your name?" asks Aladdin.

"No"

"Wait, don't I know you"

"No, I don't think so, I'm not from around here"

"You are though, you're Princess Jasmine, aren't you?"

"Yes, but you cannot tell anyone I'm here"

"If I may be so bold, what are you doing out of the palace?"

"The walls of the palace have housed me all my life, I've never been outside them, I wanted to come and see the town, meet my people"

"And what do you think?"

"It's different than I imagined"

"That's because you're not seeing the way a townsperson would"

"Are you offering?"

"How about it?"

"I can't, not right now, I have to get back, but I'm free tomorrow"

"Okay, I'll meet you here tomorrow at 8"

"In the morning!" says a shocked Jasmine

"In the evening, you've seen Aggrabah by day, you have to see it by night"

"Okay"

The next day they meet up at the specified time and place and Aladdin leads her to his rooftop home when they can see the whole of Aggrabah, the only light coming from the setting sun.

"It's beautiful" she says.

"I suppose it is"

"You may not think it is Aladdin, but I do, it's a whole new world for me"

"Your highness"

"Yes"

"Would you like to come meet me again sometime"

"Yes, I would like that very much"

A few years later in present day Storybrooke it is the dead of night, no one is around and the whole town is quiet, then suddenly a vortex appears in midair and out comes the white rabbit, followed by a slightly older Jasmine and Aladdin.

"Well here we are, welcome to Storybrooke"

"Thank you rabbit"

"Which way do we have to go?" asks Aladdin.

"Go down that road, there's a place called Granny's where you can stay"

"Okay, and thank you for your help"

"You are welcome"

The rabbit then jumps back into the vortex it disappears.

"Come on, let us go to this Granny's, we can start the search tomorrow"

And so the two of them head off down the street.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Emma, Henry and David walk into Granny's for breakfast and are at the counter talking to Red/Ruby when Emma notices 2 strangers sat in a booth (Jasmine and Aladdin) on the other side of the room.

"Hey, Ruby, who are they?"

"Granny said they came in last night, no money or anything, it's really weird actually"

"Did they give their names?"

"Yeah Aadi and Yasmin Desai"

"Okay, hey kid, stay here with David, I'll be back in a minute"

"Sure" replies Henry.

Emma then walks over to the booth and introduces herself by saying "Hi there, my name's Emma Swan, I'm the town Sheriff"

"Good morning Miss Swan, my name is Aadi Desai, this is my wife Yasmin"

"It's nice to meet you, please sit down"

"Thank you" says Emma as she sits down, "So, what are your real names?"

"Excuse me!"

"I have this ability, call it a superpower if you will, I can tell when people are lying, so I'll ask again, what are you real names?" Emma informs them.

"I am Jasmine, this is my husband, Aladdin"

"I thought so, so, what are you doing in Storybrooke?"

"We are here to look for someone, who we only know as the Knave of Hearts"

"The Knave of Hearts?!"

"Yes, we don't know his real name, but have it on good authority that he is here"

"What does he look like?"

"Well he ... just walked in"

Emma then turns around and sees that the man she knows as Will Scarlett has just walked into the diner and that he has gone over to the counter to order a coffee.

Seconds later Will himself walked over after noticing Jasmine and Aladdin sat in the booth, when he reached them, the two newcomers both stood up.

"Jasmine! Aladdin! What are you doing here?" he asks.

"We came to look for you?"

"Me, why me?"

"To thank you for what you did all those years ago"

"It wasn't really me"

"You were there, you helped, we wanted to thank you"

"It's good to see you again" says Will/Knave.

"You too"

"How do you three know each other?" asked Emma.

"We met many moons ago in Wonderland"

"Wonderland!"

"Yes, it's this world, very far from here and we went there to get away from our home in Agrabah for a little while ..."

"...yes and we had this little adventure with him and a couple of others"

"Oh that's right, how are Alice and Cyrus?" asks Jasmine.

"They're good, they got married recently"

"Good for them"

"How long were you planning on staying in Storybrooke?"

"We didn't know that we would find you right away, the rabbit is coming for us in 7 days"

"Well, why don't you consider this a vacation, stay, enjoy the sights, there's not many but Storybrooke can be a fairly relaxing place to be, as Sheriff, I'd be happy to show you round later"

"Thank you Miss Swan, that would be really kind of you"

"It would have to be a little later, I'm having breakfast with my family, and then I have to take my son to school and do a little work, but I could meet you here say at 1"

"That sounds acceptable"

"Great, I'll see you then"

Meanwhile at the Charming's apartment, Mary Margret/Snow is busying herself in the kitchen while the baby sleeps, suddenly there is a knock on the door, she answers, it's Elsa.

"Elsa, hi, please come in"

"Thank you"

"Emma's not here I'm afraid"

"Oh, that's ok, it's you I came to see"

"Me, why?"

"I thought I'd offer to watch the baby while you take a nap"

"I couldn't possibly ask you to do that"

"I'm offering aren't I, besides, I want to do something useful around here"

"Okay, he's asleep right now, but I'm gonna wake him up in 20 minutes for a feed, and if it's ok, could you watch him for a couple of hours, 'cause a nap would be really nice right now"

"Of course, I thought I'd just take him for a walk in the park"

"He'd love that, he likes the sounds of the birds"

"So did Anna"

"Your sister right?"

"Yes, when she was a small child, if ever she was scared mother would take her out into the gardens and sit there and listen to the birds with her, it calmed her right down"

"You love her"

"She's my sister, of course I do, it's why I need to find her"

"I never had any brothers or sisters, though I always wanted one"

"Don't get me wrong, I love my sister, but she could be a little annoying at times"

"Thank you again Elsa, for offering to look after Neal, like I said, I could do with the rest"

"You're welcome"

Suddenly baby Neal wakes up crying and Snow immediately goes over to him and picks him up.

"I'm just gonna go feed him, please sit down, help yourself to a drink if you want it, I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Okay" replies Elsa before sitting down and grabbing a magazine from the coffee table and looking at the picture and reading the articles in confusion.

**End of Chapter **


End file.
